Last Time fr
by dacbc77
Summary: One Shot 2x14 Aria décide d'aller voir Ezra après sa rencontre avec les filles.


A/N: Voici mon premier one shot pour PLL. L'idée m'est venue après avoir regardée le dernier episode.

Après sa rencontre avec les filles, Aria décide d'aller voir Ezra au lieu de rentrer directement chez elle.

Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient pas

* * *

><p>*Toc! Toc! Toc!*<p>

Personne ne répondit. Aria frappa de nouveau à la porte du 3B.

*Toc! Toc! Toc!*

D'habitude Ezra était là dans la minute qui suivait… Aria commença à s'inquiéter. La seule fois où elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans son appartement c'était quand il avait quitté la ville après le _Homecoming. _Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas parti de nouveau… surtout que cette fois il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour le faire vu le désastre qu'avait été leur discussion avec ses parents.

*Toc! Toc! Toc!*

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la clé qui était sous le paillasson quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un Ezra à la mine fatigué. Elle émit un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. Le regard d'Ezra s'illumina quand il se rendit compte que la personne qui l'avait tiré de son demi-coma, n'était autre qu'Aria. Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras. Ezra referma immédiatement son étreinte autour d'elle, heureux de retrouver son contact après la journée qu'ils avaient passé, même si il restait surpris de la voir ici à cette heure-ci.

Ez- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ar- J'ai le mur… Je ne peux pas rester longtemps… mais j'avais besoin de te voir.

Ezra sourit contre elle, la gardant au plus près de lui dans ses bras.

Ez- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Aria sourit à son tour avant d'enfouir sa tête un peu plus dans son cou, respirant par la même occasion le parfum, ou plutôt l'odeur forte de scotch, qui émanait de lui. Elle releva instantanément la tête pour pouvoir regarder son visage, décelant rapidement les traces de son ivresse. Elle passa une de ses mains sur sa joue.

Ar- Tu as beaucoup bu?

Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, seulement inquiète de le voir ainsi.

Ez- Un peu trop j'imagine…

Aria lui fit un petit sourire désolé. Elle savait qu'il avait bu à cause de se qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui et elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait vivre cela. Ezra referma la porte de l'appartement avant de se diriger vers le canapé.

Ez- J'avais besoin de relachr la pression après tes parents… et ensuite Jackie.

Il avait prononcé son nom avec dégoût se qui ne put faire que plaisir à Aria, même si elle se rendit très vite compte qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il le vit s'asseoir sur le canapé et fit de même.

Ar- Jackie?

Ez- Oui, elle… elle est passée me voir dans mon bureau ce soir… Elle essayait de me convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en te forçant à me quitter… Je l'ai mise dehors.

Le sourire d'Aria s'élargit quand elle l'entendit dire cela. Jackie avait enfin été remise à sa place, et par Ezra qui plus ait. Avec un peu de chance elle aurait enfin compris que jamais elle ne pourrait avoir Ezra et les laisserait tranquille. Aria posa sa main sur celle d'Ezra et il tourna la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement.

Ez- Aïe!

Il se recula d'elle avant de poser sa main sur sa lèvre meurtrie.

Ar- Pardon.

Ezra posa son regard sur elle en souriant pour la déculpabiliser.

Ez- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il caressa tendrement sa main avec son pouce.

Ar- A propos de ça… J'ai parlé à Mike et… il est désolé de t'avoir frappé. Il a seulement fait ça parce que, quand il a vu le visage de mon père, il a pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il le fasse plutôt que lui.

Ezra émit un soupir de soulagement. Quelque part il se sentait mieux de savoir que le frère d'Aria ne l'avait pas frappé parce qu'il sortait avec sa sœur, mais plutôt parce qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte protégé de Byron.

Ez- Il a probablement eu raison… Tu pourras lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas et que je comprends.

Ar- Je le ferais.

Elle déposa un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres ne voulant pas risquer de lui faire mal de nouveau. Ezra la fixa un instant sortant peu à peu de son état d'ébriété.

Ez- Comment… comment ça se passe à la maison?

Ar- Je… suis pas sûre…Byron et Ella n'ont pas arrêté de discuter depuis que tu es parti… J'ai essayé de leur expliquer mais ils m'ont envoyé dans ma chambre.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses parents ne l'écoutaient pas? Elle voulait seulement qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une histoire d'un prof sortant avec son élève. Mais ils semblaient tous les deux trop bornés pour simplement essayer de penser à cela de son point de vue à elle et Ezra.

Ar- je n'a aucune idée de se qu'ils vont faire.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle pensa à tout se que pourrait faire ses parents. Le pire étant qu'ils l'interdisent de revoir Ezra et appellent la police pour le faire arrêter. Si ils faisaient cela, elle ne pourrait jamais les pardonner. Les gouttes salées s'échappèrent de ses yeux à cette pensée.

Ez- Hey…

Ezra enroula son bras autour d'Aria et l'attira contre lui avant de placer un baiser sur son front.

Ez- Peut importe se qui arriva, on s'en sortira.

Aria ferma les yeux et se reposa sa tête contre son épaule, laissant de nouvelles larmes couler sur son visage. Elle espérait plus que tout qu'il avait raison, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur de la décision de ses parents… peur de perdre Ezra…

Ar- Je t'aime.

Ez- Je t'aime aussi Aria.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front et elle releva les yeux vers elle. Ezra effaça une larme qui roulait sur sa joue avec son pouce avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne se souciant pas de la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de sa coupure. Tout se qu'il voulait c'était embrasser Aria et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait passé un mois loin d'elle à cause de Jackie, et maintenant il risquait de ne pas la revoir pendant un long moment à cause de ses parents.

Aria répondit immédiatement à son baiser, tentant tout même de se contenir pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais elle perdit tout contrôle quand elle sentit sa langue passer sur ses lèvres pour lui réclamer l'accès à sa bouche. Elle l'ouvrit instantanément et leurs langues commencèrent un ballet endiablé. Aria pouvait encore sentir le goût de scotch dans sa bouche, mais ça ne l'enivrait que plus. Elle savait que ce baiser pouvait être le dernier avant longtemps et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que les siens s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Leurs corps se resserrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs langues bataillaient pour dominer l'autre, personne n'étant prêt à renoncer. Seuls leurs soupirs emplissaient l'appartementalors qu'ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, reprenant à peine leur souffle entre deux baisers. Ils furent néanmoins interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Aria. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux sur le moment, trop absorbés par leurs baisers. Aria prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Elle craignit un instant que cela soit ses parents, mais elle se relaxa quand elle vit un message de son frère apparaître sur l'écran.

_« Papa et Maman vont bientôt aller se coucher. Il faut que tu rentres! Mike »_

Aria se sentit tout de même nerveuse après avoir lu ce message. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter Ezra, mais elle savait que si ses parents apprenaient qu'elle avait fait le mur pour aller le voir, ils seraient encore plus en colère contre eux.

Ar- Il faut que j'y aille.

Ezra sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de ces mots. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la retenir, mais il aurait voulu plus que tout pouvoir le faire. Il suivit Aria jusqu'à la porte de son appartement gardant sa main liée à la sienne jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Ar- Je… j'essaierais de t'appeler demain.

Ez- Ok… si tu as besoin de quoique se soit je suis là pour toi… toujours.

Aria pinça ses lèvres pour se contenir.

Ar- Je sais.

Elle sentit les mots s'étrangler au fond de sa gorge. Ezra caressa tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts voulant se souvenir de chaque détail de son visage. Il la fixa intensément avant de lier ses lèvres une dernière fois aux siennes. Quand il se recula Aria garda les yeux fermés, voulant garder le plus longtemps possible le goût d'Ezra sur ses lèvres. Elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus tout en laissant doucement échapper les doigts d'Ezra entre les siens. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour savoir se qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Tout avait été dit. Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui. Aria et Ezra échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Tout les deux espérant que cette visite nocturne ne serait pas leur dernier rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>AN: J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review :)

Pour celles (et ceux?) qui suivent ma fanfic 'Dare To Believe' la première partie de la confrontation sera uploadée demain ;)


End file.
